The Wrong Path
by YamiSeirei
Summary: In the series Jou's dad is an alcoholic. What if this were to turn him to drugs? can his friends save him from himself? The usual couples yaoi AU 'alternate universe' COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: In the series Jounouchi's father was an alcoholic. What if this drove Jou to drugs misuse? Please do not read if this subject if it going to offend or upset you in any way. It's yaoi too (boy/boy love) so if this offends please do not read. To everyone else enjoy! Everyone has their own bodies in this it is AU (alternate universe)

Chapter 1

Yugi sat in class feeling bored. The lesson was history and quite frankly he was not interested in the least. He felt a nudge from the person seated next to him and jolted out of his trance like state.

"Aibou, if you carry on looking spaced out the sensei will notice." Yami hissed at him. Yugi looked at his boyfriend and grinned.

"Gomen." He mouthed and Yami grinned back knowing exactly how his boyfriend was feeling as he found classes like math boring but history was one of his favourites especially when they did Egypt. Being originally from there before his family moved to Japan, he found it very interesting.

Yugi's attention was drawn to his best friend Jounouchi. He was feeling a little worried about him lately as quite often he could be found staring into space with a slight grin on his face and sometimes he didn't hear Yugi at all when he spoke. He would have to repeat himself several times before Jou looked at him and answered though his eyes sometimes seemed glazed over.

Yugi wondered what was on his mind but didn't like to pry; thinking that if Jou was having any trouble that he would talk to him. They shared everything with each other so Yugi chose not to ask his friend why he was so spaced out sometimes but just to go with the flow and see if anything was said.

The lesson ended and everyone piled out in a very undignified way much to their sensei's annoyance who tried to tell them to file out in an orderly manor but he gave up as no one listened. School was finished for another day and so everyone wanted to get out in a hurry. All except Bakura and Ryou who were in detention after school _again _for being caught making out in the boys' bathroom earlier that day.

Marik and Malik walked home with Yami, Yugi and Jou who was acting a little more coherent than he had done earlier that day when Yugi had tried several times to get his attention.

Jou turned to Yugi about half way to their house and said:

"Hey buddy I have to go now, I'll see ya at school tomorrow okay?" and with that he ran off leaving the others staring after him in surprise.

"Well that was a bit sudden." Malik commented and the others nodded.

"Where was he off to in such a hurry?" Marik asked nobody in particular and they all watched the rapidly retreating figure until he turned a corner and disappeared from view.

"Have you guys noticed he's been acting a bit weird lately?" Yami asked.

"You noticed that to?" Yugi said and the others nodded.

"He seems so different lately, he's not joking around like he used to, some days he looks so weird and others he's bouncing around like you do on a sugar-high aibou." Yami said grinning as he remembered last night and Yugi eating an unnumbered amount of Pixie-stix before they went to bed. Now that had been interesting…

Yugi blushed also remembering and their two platinum haired friends giggled.

"Seriously though, do you think we should ask him if everything's okay? I mean maybe his dad is giving him grief or something." Marik said and the other three nodded.

"Okay we'll ask him at school tomorrow unless he comes round later." Yugi said though he didn't hold out much hope of that. Lately Jou had been spending less and less time at Yugi and Yami's house.

Yami lived with Yugi as his family had been killed in a house fire shortly after coming to Japan. Through his grief, Yugi had been there to comfort him and he had fallen in love with the amethyst eyed teen. Yugi had said he could live with them and Yami was only too happy to accept the offer. Jii chan had no objections to their relationship and said they could do what they liked in their own room as long as he didn't hear it!

The following day at school Jou was as usual in his seat and today he looked normal. Yugi nudged Yami and nodded at him to indicate that they should speak to him at break. The lesson ended and everyone piled out of class. It was a nice day so everyone went outside.

Yami, Yugi and the others spotted Jou and collared him under a tree in the grounds.

"Hey Jou how's it going?" Yami said as casually as he could.

"Okay I spose." Jou said but he sounded miserable.

"Why what's up?" Marik asked.

"Nothin'" he shrugged but the others didn't want to give up and sat down.

They chatted for a bit, Bakura telling a few funny stories and making everyone laugh but Yugi noticed that Jou's laughter didn't reach his eyes.

'Something is definitely up with him.' He thought.

The bell rang and they went to their next class reluctantly.

"I hate school when the sun is out." Bakura complained.

"Kura you _always _hate school." Ryou said grinning.

"I don't get why we have snow days but not sun days." Bakura said grumpily.

Everyone laughed and vanished to their various lessons.

After school they all walked home. Yami and Yugi were both surprised when they got home to discover that Jou was still with them. He had been uncharacteristically quiet not really saying anything which, struck the tri-colour haired teens as a bit weird, but neither of them said anything not wanting to appear nosy.

"You want to play a video game Jou?" Yugi asked as soon as they got in.

"Well actually I wanted to ask you two a favour." Jou said shuffling his feet and looking nervous.

"Sure if we can," Yami said "What is it you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you could lend me some cash for a few days?"

It was unlike Jou to ask for anything like that and the two of them stood in surprised silence for a few seconds. Then Yugi spoke.

"Sure we can Jou, how much do you need?"

"Two thousand yen."

"Two thousand? What on earth for?"

"I can't tell ya Yug, please don't ask me to explain."

"Okay Jou we won't pry into your affairs and we'll lend you the money." Yugi said and disappeared into a small area at the back of the shop where the safe was kept.

He returned with an envelope and handed it to Jou who smiled. Yami noticed that it was more a smile of relief than anything, and he wondered what was going on.

"I have to go. Thanks you two I'll pay it back as soon as I can." Jou said and he left the two of them staring after him both suspecting something was going on but not quite understanding what.

Yugi made them hot chocolates and curled up with Yami on the sofa.

"Yami what do you think is up with Jou?"

"I don't know aibou, maybe he needs it for his dad."

"I'm not so sure, I mean have you noticed how weird he looks some days?"

"Yes I had noticed. I have no idea what it could be though but I think we should keep an eye on him closely."

"I agree. We'll watch out for him at school."

"Mmm aibou want to know what I'm thinking now?" Yami said nuzzling Yugi's neck meaningfully.

"Hmm let me guess…Chocolate?" Yugi giggled.

Yami growled low in his throat and began to nip Yugi's neck.

Yugi closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations he was receiving.

"Let's go to bed." Yami said and taking his aibou's hand, he led him upstairs.

The following morning, Jou's seat was empty. Yami, Yugi and the others all exchanged looks. Where was he?

TBC…

There ya go first chapter done yay! See you next one!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot. Drugs are a bad scene to get into, if anyone offers you some promising good things don't listen! And say no.

Chapter 2

Yami, Yugi and the others looked for Jou during the day but he was in none of the lessons and by the end of the day everyone was worried especially Yugi and Yami. They had told no one about the money they had lent him and now they were worried about what he had done with it.

"You don't suppose his dad has a hand in this do you?" Yugi said to Yami on their way home that afternoon.

"I wish I knew aibou, it does seem weird that he wasn't there today. Jou never skips school. He always says it's an escape from home for him so why wasn't he there today?"

"Maybe he's sick?" Yugi said, "do you think we should go over to his apartment?"

"I don't know, you remember what happened last time we did that?"

Yugi sighed remembering all to well the empty bottle smashing against the wall as they ran for cover from Jou's father.

"Maybe we should try looking for him? We know all his usual haunts right?" he suggested.

"Yes come on aibou."

Two hours later though there was no sign of Jou and both of them were really concerned. Then Yami caught sight of someone walking with his head down. There was no mistaking that blonde mop of hair.

"Aibou look." Yami said pointing. Yugi looked and saw who it was.

"Jou!" He called and both of them ran up to him.

"Jou are you…?" Yugi began but stopped as Jou walked right past them still with his head down apparently not having heard them. Yami walked after him and touched his arm. Jou jumped as if he had been given an electric shock.

"Jou it's us are you okay?"

Jou looked up and fixed Yami with a look that didn't seem to focus on him properly.

"Hey man I'm fine, What you guys doing here?" He was swaying slightly on his feet and still didn't seem to be focusing properly on Yami, more he was focusing on a point just past his face.

"Looking for you. You weren't at school today, is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah everything is great." Jou said and grinned and then his grin vanished. "Hey what do you mean I wasn't at school? I was at school. It's only been a couple hours since I left yours right?"

Yami and Yugi stared at each other in surprise. That was yesterday!

"Jou what day is it?" Yami suddenly asked.

"Wednesday." Jou said looking slightly confused and still looking just past Yami.

"Jou, its Thursday today."

"No it's not you guys are having me on." Jou said grinning again but Yugi and Yami didn't grin back they were both thinking something was seriously wrong with their best friend.

/I think we should take him back to ours for a while Aibou./ Yami said through the mind link that he and Yugi shared.

/Yes okay. What do you think is up with him/

/I don't know, let's find out./

"Come on Jou let's get you back to ours for a hot drink, you look frozen." Yami said noting that Jou was now shivering.

"Uh…sure man whatever." Jou said still seeming out of it.

Together the three of them walked back to the game shop Jou in the middle. He kept swaying and bumping into Yugi and Yami but they said nothing just kept walking.

When they got back the shop was in darkness. They found a note on the kitchen table telling them that Jii chan was out and would be back in the morning. Yugi was relieved thinking that they could sort Jou out and Jii chan would be none the wiser at least for now.

Yami took him through to the living room and sat him on the sofa while Yugi made them all hot drinks.

"Jou are you sure you're okay?" Yami asked concern written all over his face.

"Hey man what's with the concern? I said I'm fine didn't I?" Jou said looking slightly annoyed at the question.

"But you don't look okay." Yami persisted.

"But I feel great man."

"You don't look it." Yugi said coming into the room with three steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Well I am fine, can ya quit with the Spanish inquisition?" Jou said looking really quite fierce for a moment before his face changed and his grin resumed. "Is that hot chocolate? Wow thanks."

/I can't figure him out Aibou./ Yami said worry expressing tself across their link.

/Me either, I think we should be here for him though. When he's ready he'll tell us what's going on./

"I think I need to check that Jii chan cashed up." Yugi announced and left the room. Yami smiled. Sometimes Jii chan wasn't very good at remembering to cash up.

"I need the bathroom." Jou announced and got up to leave the room. Yami watched him go all the while sipping his hot chocolate. What was wrong with Jou?

Yugi found that Jii chan had indeed forgotten to cash up and he was busily counting the takings from that day. He didn't see someone behind him watching his every move, didn't see that same someone follow him and hide to watch as Yugi put the takings in the safe. He didn't notice that person watch like a hawk as he put in the combination before smiling to himself and going to find the bathroom.

Yugi returned to where Yami was and sat down grabbing his hot chocolate and drinking from it.

"Where's Jou?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh."

The two sat in silence waiting for Jou to come back. He seemed to take a long time and Yugi was about to suggest going to look for him when he came back. He looked better than he had before and actually looked at them instead of at a point just past them.

"You're sleeping in the spare room Jou." Yugi said and Jou nodded.

"I think I'll crash then." He said and yawned widely. Yugi giggled and Yami grinned. Evidently whatever was up with Jou seemed to have passed and he now looked normal.

"Us too Aibou." Yami said and Yugi drained his mug and nodded.

In less than ten minutes the house was as silent as the grave as the three young men slept. Yugi was curled in Yami's arms, which were protectively round him, and they were deep in dreams of each other.

Jou however was not asleep. He was wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Somehow he had to get that safe open he knew. He hadn't any of that money left and the effects of the stuff he had bought was wearing off leaving him with a desperate need for more of the same.

He didn't want to steal but he had to have more stuff. If he didn't get it he knew he would go out of his mind.

He waited until he knew the others would be asleep before getting out of bed and creeping out of the room, across the landing and into the back room where the shop safe was kept.

He had watched Yugi earlier and thought he had memorised the combination well enough.

He punched in the numbers he remembered and smiled as the safe door opened. It was kept well oiled and didn't make a sound for which he was very grateful.

He put his hand in and drew out a wad of notes. Counting it he found there was around a hundred thousand yen there. This would see him through for a while so he didn't have to worry. As he closed the safe door silently, he caught sight of his arm and guilt pricked at his conscience. There were several pin-prick wounds on his arm from injecting himself and for a moment he wished he could stop but he was in so deep now he knew he never could.

'I'm not ready to give it up yet anyway.' He thought to himself as he folded the fat wad of money and crept back to his room.

Concealing the cash inside his jacket, he lay down to sleep knowing that the missing money would not be discovered until later on that day and he would be well away by then. He needed to see his supplier tomorrow to get some more stuff and he decided to skip school to go and get it. He didn't think he would really be missed, he could make up some excuse about needing to go home and change before school to get away from Yami and Yugi and then he could go and get it.

The following morning, the three of them had breakfast before leaving the house.

Half-way to school Jou turned to the other two who were walking hand in hand.

"Uh I have to go home and change before school, I'll see ya there okay?" he said and the two teens nodded and walked on while Jou ran off in the direction of his apartment.

"He seems okay now Yami." Yugi said relief on his face,

"Hai he does Aibou. Whatever it was he seems fine so perhaps we needn't have worried so much."

"Come on let's get to school Yami and tell the others we found Jou and he's okay."

Together they walked not guessing at all the front Jou had been putting on as that morning he had been feeling pretty desperate for more of the good stuff he'd been having. They had no idea as they entered the school gates that Jou was at that moment sitting on a public toilet with a syringe about to inject himself with heroin. No idea that Jou was slowly getting deeper and deeper into the downward spiral that was hard drugs.

TBC…

Well there you go finally another chapter done! Jou isn't really thinking about what he's doing, that's what heroin does to you. You don't care where the cash comes from as long as you can get it and get your next fix. I have never personally done heroin or anything like that but I have seen people on it and I know what it's like. Let's just hope his friends realise what's going on before it is too late! As I said before DO NOT take drugs they are so bad. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, just this plot heh.

Chapter 3

Yami and Yugi were in math class when Jou eventually turned up. Again he looked spaced out but the two decided to ignore it for now. They still had no idea what was up with him but decided to let him tell them what it was.

Fortunately the sensei never asked Jou any questions when he walked in but just let him take his seat and took his mumbled excuse about his dad needing him to run an errand. He didn't ask him any questions as the class went on as well which struck Yami and Yugi as weird as everyone else in the class was asked at least one question.

The lesson came to an end and Jou got up. Again he was swaying slightly and Seto who had been watching him during the lesson went over to him. He whispered something in Jou's ear that Yami and Yugi couldn't catch and that made Jou frown but then grin.

"Hey don't worry about it man." He said and Seto snorted in disgust before stalking out of the room with his usual hefty briefcase by his side. Yugi often joked that it was glued to his hand as he hardly ever put it down.

"What did he say to you?" Yami asked as they left the room and headed outside to spend break under their favorite tree.

"Don't worry about it man, he's just a stuck up know it all idiot." Jou said his grin back again.

"I thought you liked him?" Yugi said surprised.

"I do, can we drop it?" Jou said and sat down under the tree. "It's hot today." He said and took his jacket off. Yami and Yugi caught sight of his arms then and both of them gasped. There were tiny pinprick wounds on both arms and they couldn't help but stare.

"Jou what are those?" Yami demanded.

"What are what?" Jou said obviously oblivious to their stares.

"Those." Yugi said pointing at the wounds.

"Oh those? Nothing, I just had to have a couple blood tests." Jou said and instantly the other two knew he was lying. There were a lot of little wounds, many more than just a couple blood tests would have done.

Jou hurriedly got up and put his jacket back on.

"Uh, I have to go." He said and took off suddenly before either of them could say anything else.

"Yami, what the hell is going on with Jou?"

"I don't know Aibou, listen there's the bell we should get back to class. Maybe he'll come back later. I wonder why he took off like that?"

"I wish I knew." Yugi said sadly and they made their way back into the building both puzzling about what they had seen.

Jou stopped running when he had got round the corner and was well away from prying eyes. Damn why did they have to see that? Now they wouldn't leave him alone with their annoying questions. Maybe it would be better if he stayed away from school from now on. The way he was feeling, he couldn't be bothered with school at the moment anyway. What good was it doing him anyway? He was bad at lessons at the best of times and now he had found something that made him feel good. He was still on a high after his last fix that morning though he could feel the effects beginning to wear off slightly. Soon he knew he would need more and over recent days he had been feeling as though the high wasn't lasting as long as it had to start with. Also he was feeling less and less of a high each time. He wondered if he should talk to his dealer about it.

Making up his mind he headed off in the direction of his dealer's apartment.

He arrived and rang the bell.

"Yeah?" Came a voice on the intercom.

"It's me."

"Back so soon?" the disembodied voice said sounding amused. "Well you better come up then."

Jou heard the door release and he pushed it and entered the building. It was a grotty place with peeling, yellowing paint and mould growing up the walls. It smelt of damp and old urine but Jou didn't care. He was only here for one thing and he didn't care where the apartment was as long as he got what he came for.

"Come in." A voice said when he knocked on the door.

Jou entered the apartment that wasn't much better than the rest of the building though there was no stale urine smell.

"You're back quick." The occupant of the apartment commented still sounding amused.

"Yeah I want to know why it's wearing off quicker than it was."

"You need a higher dose." The other said without hesitation. He hadn't really needed to be asked, as he already knew why Jou was back so soon having seen it in plenty of other addicts. The longer they took it, the less the high got and the faster it wore off.

"I'll sort it for you."

"Thanks Ushio." Jou said desperate to feel the same way as he had the first time he had injected. Ushio knew this and grinned to himself as he prepared a higher dose. He finished and handed it to Jou who was already tying his arm with a tourniquet.

Ushio watched him shoot up and lay back on the chair while the effects of the heroin kicked in.

"Oh man that feels good." Jou said as he reached into his jacket for the wad of money that he had stolen the night before from the game shop safe.

Ushio eyed the cash up greedily.

"Tell you what, you give me that cash and I'll keep you supplied until it runs out." He said knowing that Jou wouldn't argue with him in his present state.

"Yeah sure man." Jou said his eyes glassed over. Ushio took the cash and counted it grinning to himself. Jou was young and Ushio fancied taking his neck payment out of him in other ways when this cash ran out but the way Jou was going, he would have no idea when the money was going to run out. Ushio could say it had in about a week and the kid probably wouldn't know any different. The dealer eyed Jou's lean body up while he enjoyed the effects of his high. Yes, he could suggest Jou stayed with him and take 'payment' from him whenever he felt like it and with his mind messed up from the heroin, he probably wouldn't have a clue what was happening to him.

"You want to stay here for a while?" Ushio said thinking that there was no time like the present.

"Sure man." Jou said not really caring where he was as long as he could enjoy his high for as long as possible.

Ushio's grin widened as he looked over his new little pet. Jou would do whatever he wanted in order to keep getting high like this and Ushio would have so much fun with him. By the time he was done, Jou wouldn't even remember his own name let alone who he was.

Chuckling to himself, Ushio walked into the kitchen and poured himself a large glass of vodka.

Yami and Yugi walked home from school feeling very worried as Jou hadn't showed up again and they were beginning to think that something was seriously wrong here.

"Where do you think he went?" Yugi said for the millionth time since he had run off earlier that day.

"I wish I knew Aibou, Maybe we shouldn't have mentioned those marks on his arms."

"Well it's too late to worry about that now, do you think we should try his apartment?" They looked at each other neither of them fancying the idea of that at all.

"Let's wait and see if he turns up tomorrow before we start getting too worried." Yami said and Yugi nodded.

"If he's not there again we can always try the apartment, maybe his dad won't be drunk this time." He said hopefully.

"Well I doubt it but you never know."

They had arrived home by this time and Yugi let them both in.

"Come on Yami let's get hot chocolates and do our homework." Yugi said not sounding at all enthusiastic about the homework part of his statement. Yami giggled.

"You never were a homework lover were you Aibou?" he said chuckling.

"Nope, only your lover." Yugi grinned and Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Care to show me later on?" he said and winked.

"Definitely!"

Jou was not in school the next day or the day after that and by the end of the week there still had been no sign of him. Yami, Yugi and the others were all worried about his empty seat and Yami noticed that Seto was not looking his usual calm and collected self and would eye Jou's empty seat with nervous glances.

Yami wondered to himself whether Seto actually liked Jou more than he had let on in the past.

He cornered him later on during lunch break.

"What do you want?" Seto demanded clearly annoyed.

"You're worried about him too aren't you?" Yami said. "You said something to him the last day he was here, what was it?"

Seto sighed.

"Yes I am concerned, I told him to watch who he was hanging around with. I've seen him with a bad crowd out of school and I know they do drugs. I didn't want him dragged into crap like that."

"You do like him then."

"Yeah I do." Seto admitted and Yami thought to himself that Seto must be really worried about Jou to make an admission like that to him of all people. Normally he would have vehemently denied such a thing.

"I've been searching for him after school every night but couldn't find him."

"Yugi and I think he took the takings from the shop safe." Yami said quietly. Jii chan had discovered the missing money and as there had been no evidence of a break in, Yami and Yugi had come to the conclusion that it must have been Jou and Seto mentioning that this bad crowd was into drugs suddenly made everything click into place. If Jou had started taking drugs then the situation was much worse than any of them had suspected.

"This is bad." Yami said remembering a few lessons they had had about drugs at school and what they could do to a person.

"Are you sure he stole the money?" Seto asked having been silent for a while in shock over that revelation.

"Well there was no evidence of a break in at the shop, it was the only thing we could think of." Yami said and sensed someone at his side then. Yugi appeared at his side and smiled shyly at Seto. Seto smiled back slightly but it came out as more of a grimace than a smile.

"What are we going to do about him?" Yami said.

"Keep looking." Seto said determination on his face.

"Well we will help as much as we can." Yugi said and Seto nodded.

"Listen I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and I know I'm arrogant but I would be grateful if you would."

"Well what are friends for?"

Seto blinked, after all no one had referred to him as a friend before. He was beginning to think that there was more to this friendship thing than just hanging around with people. Friendship he realised, meant you really cared about those who were close to you. He suddenly didn't feel so alone and a warm feeling came over him. It felt quite strange to him, as he had cut himself off from things like that for years deeming them unnecessary and a burden. He decided it wasn't a bad feeling and maybe he had been wrong?

"We'll look for him later, you can come round with me if you like. I know the places he has been going."

Yami and Yugi wondered briefly why he knew this but decided not to pry as Seto might get arrogant again and they had just gained his trust a small amount and didn't want to spoil it.

"Yeah okay we'll meet you after school." Yugi said as the bell rang for the final class of the day.

"Don't be late." Seto warned thinking that if they were late he would go without them and they knew him well enough to know that he would do it too.

"We won't be." Yami promised and The two tri coloured hair teens walked off hand in hand while Seto went to his class which happened to be different to theirs on this particular day feeling slightly jealous and wishing he had a certain puppy on his arm.

Ushio had decided that this day would be the day when he told Jou that his cash had run out and that he had other ways in which the blonde could pay him. For the last two days he had kept Jou locked in the bedroom just bringing him food and regular fixes. Jou didn't really care that the door was locked, he was too wrapped up in the world that was heroin and when he was going to get his next fix. Right now though he was crying and moaning. He needed more and Ushio had left him much longer to make sure he was really desperate and would do anything to get his next fix.

Grinning to himself he prepared the dosage that he had upped slightly to keep Jou needing more and carried it to the bedroom. He unlocked the door and found Jou curled into a ball on the floor crying and begging for the fix he so desperately needed.

"Would the little addict like his fix?" Ushio taunted.

"Yes, oh yes I need it bad." Jou said uncurling himself and looking up at Ushio with pleading eyes.

"Well your cash has ran out, but don't worry about that, I have another better way for you to pay me."

"How, please tell me how." Jou said not caring what the payment was as long as he could get his hands on the syringe that Ushio was holding.

"Well I think you can pleasure me in payment." Ushio said.

"Yeah sure anything, just please let me have the stuff." Jou begged. It hadn't really registered in his mind just what Ushio was asking the desire for the heroin too strong for him to care.

"There's a good little addict." Ushio said patronizingly and handed the syringe to Jou who grabbed it but his hands were shaking so much he almost dropped it.

"Here let me help the poor little addict." Ushio said and tying the tourniquet, she injected Jou.

"Now then my little addict you are going to do exactly as I tell you of no more of this." Ushio said his tone suddenly turning quite nasty.

Jou looked at him suddenly wide-eyed but the look quickly vanished as the heroin rushed through his bloodstream. He nodded knowing that he couldn't live without it and so desperate he was ready to do anything.

He felt no pain as Ushio took his pleasures from him in everyway possible. He left Jou naked and dirty on the bed his wrists red raw where he had tied him to the posts. Jou felt nothing his high still there and barely registered what had happened. All he cared about was getting a regular supply and it didn't matter to him how he got it. Already he had virtually forgotten his old friends though Seto's face swam before his eyes a few times but he shrugged it off.

Ushio smiled to himself as he sat drinking vodka on his settee watching some wrestling on TV. Such a willing little bed slave was going to be very handy especially as he had a few friends who he know would love to meet his new pet.

TBC…

Okay I know it's evil but this is what it's like for some people who are addicted to heroin. For everyone's information, Jou had been on heroin for a while before this and the more an addict takes the higher the dose they think they need to gain back that first high they experienced. It is a terrible drug and so hard to get off.

Some dealers do take payment like this so evil as it seems it really does happen.

It's just best to not take drugs of any sort in the first place!

See you guys next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. All factual information comes from research I have done for this fic.

Chapter 4

Jou was lying still chained to the bed by his wrists. He was so out of it he didn't really know what was going on or care really. The highlight of his day came when Ushio bought him his latest fix and watched with greedy eyes as he shot up knowing that he could take his pleasures while Jou was on his high. Jou sometimes thrashed and moaned that he didn't want this but his reward for just behavior was a punch in the face and a warning to shut up or else.

It had been two weeks since Ushio had started keeping Jou prisoner and using him as a sex slave. Today he decided to have a few of his friends over to take their pleasures from his pet. Ushio had not let Jou off the bed for anything merely removing the sheets when they got dirty and spoon-feeding him. Jou's wrists were so cut up from the handcuffs that they often bled running down his arms and staining the bed. His face was battered and bruised and hardly recognizable. His hair was dirty and no longer looked blonde, it was plastered to his head with sweat and dried blood but Ushio didn't care he found it a turn on.

There was a buzz on the intercom and Ushio released the door to let in his friends. In walked six men all with lusty expectation in their eyes at the fun Ushio had promised them.

"He's in there. Have fun and punch him if he misbehaves." Ushio said with an evil grin.

The six men nodded and entered the bedroom. Jou was less out of it than usual and saw the men. Fear entered his clouded mind and his bloodshot eyes opened wide.

"Please, no…" he whispered.

"Shut up scum." The biggest of the men said and gestured to one of the others to shut Jou up properly. The punch knocked Jou out cold and one by one the men abused him while he was unconscious. All but one, who was shocked by the teen's appearance on the bed. He backed out the room and saw Ushio sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey man, I think I'll come and try him tomorrow." He said leering and not wanting to show his shock.

"Heh the others worn him out huh?" Ushio said chuckling.

"Yeah." He said and left the building.

What Ushio didn't know was that this man was part of an operation by the police set to trap Ushio…

A week ago Seto along with the rest of the gang, even Bakura who had agreed to help find Jou because even though he would never admit it, he liked the blonde, had started working with the police to find Jou.

They had searched the city with no results and were feeling that the situation was hopeless. Seto was almost beside himself with worry but only Yami and Yugi truly knew how he felt, as they were the ones he had confided in. It had been Malik who had made the breakthrough coming up with the idea of persuading some of the addicts to help them on the promise that they would get professional all expenses paid help with their addiction courtesy of Kaiba Corps. Some of them had refused saying that they didn't care but a few had agreed to help and eventually after three days, they had found someone who knew where Jou was and he would lead them to him providing he got a new identity and life somewhere else. Ushio was not one you would want to double cross!

Now the police were surrounding the building silently and under cover of darkness. It was early morning and hardly anyone was around. Those who did make an appearance quickly retreated and shut their doors knowing that there would be a raid on someone's apartment and praying it was not theirs.

Ushio was asleep in his chair in front of the TV, still out of it after drinking himself into a stupor. Jou was crying and begging for his next fix. Blood was dried to his many wounds and there was not one undamaged part of his body left. In his mind he registered pain in his arms but it was more of a niggle than real pain.

There was shouting, the sound of a door splintering and Ushio yelling as he was tackled to the floor and cuffed.

Jou barely registered that his cuffs were being cut and paramedics who had been standing by were placing him on a stretcher. The informant had told the police the state Jou was in so they had prepared. Jou was carried out and Seto who had been waiting in a nearby unmarked police car, rushed over when he saw the bloodied and battered Jou brought out covered in a blanket. He had given instructions that Jou was to receive private medical care at his expense. Nothing however could have prepared him for the mess that was Jou.

Seto climbed into the ambulance wanting to be close to the one he loved. He held Jou's hand as they raced to the hospital and a tear rolled down his cheek. If only he had admitted to Jou his feelings a long time ago this might never have happened.

"I'm so sorry puppy." He said and wiped the tear away before anyone saw it.

At the hospital Jou was rushed away to be taken care of and Seto was led to the waiting room where he was glad to see Yami, Yugi and the others waiting for him.

"How is he?" Yugi asked worry clear in his voice.

"I don't know. He's pretty messed up but the doctors here are great." Seto said and sat down heavily on a chair.

Knowing all they could do was wait, they all sat. Yami held Yugi's hand and squeezed it from time to time. Marik and Malik not knowing what to do or say disappeared outside to smoke, Ryou and Bakura just sat staring into space. Seto suddenly got up and started pacing.

"I wish they would tell us what was going on." He said in frustration.

"They'll come when they know Seto." Yami said his voice calm and reassuring but Seto continued to pace impatiently.

Marik and Malik returned and sat down. All of them were worried and hoped that Jou was going to be okay.

The door opened eventually and a doctor poked his head round.

"Mr Kaiba?"

"Yes?" Seto said ceasing his pacing and fixing the doctor with a piercing stare.

"Could I have a word in private please?"

Seto nodded briefly and left the room with the doctor. He followed him to a small side office.

"Mr Kaiba, I'm afraid Katsuya is in a bad way." He began looking grave. "Both his legs are broken. His left in two places and his pelvis is also broken along with two ribs and his right wrist. He also has a fractured skull and we are waiting on the results of a scan to see if he has any internal damage. We are also testing for any sexually transmitted diseases as he has been badly abused sexually by several males."

Seto heard it all but was having trouble absorbing the extent of Jou's injuries.

"Oh my god." He whispered and sank into the nearest chair. "Can I see him?"

"Not yet I'm afraid, our team of doctors is still working on him to make him comfortable and sedate him. It seems the one who kept him locked up was giving him a high dose of heroin and if he is not sedated, he will likely try to escape and obtain more."

"Thank you." Seto said quietly. "I need to tell the others now, they will be worried."

"Yes of course Mr Kaiba." The doctor said and led the way back to the waiting room.

Everyone stood as he entered and all knew by his face that it was not going to be good news.

Slowly and with pain in his voice, he repeated everything that the doctor had told him. There were gasps all round as Seto told them the list of Jou's horrific injuries.

Yugi collapsed into a chair and stared straight ahead of him. Yami tried to hug him, soothe him and tell him it would all be okay but Yugi pushed him away.

"If we had pushed Jou and found out he was on drugs or even realised what was going on we could have helped him!" he cried and a huge sob escaped him. With tears running down his face, he fled the room. Yami sat stunned for a few seconds before getting up and following his boyfriend.

/Aibou, we didn't know./ he said through the mind link.

/Well we should have known/ Yugi's mental voice came back angrily.

/Hai I know./ Yami said sadly wishing himself that they had known but now they had to concentrate on helping Jou to get better.

He found Yugi outside sitting on a bench and gazing across the grassy embankment in front of the hospital.

He gathered the small form into his arms and this time Yugi didn't push him away but allowed himself to be held while his tears fell.

Yami suddenly caught sight of someone hurrying towards the entrance and thought he recognized the person.

"Yugi look I think it's Jou's dad." Yami said and Yugi looked to where Yami was indicating.

They watched as the man hurried into the hospital and they could see him speaking to the girl behind the reception desk before setting off at speed in the direction of the waiting room.

"Come on Aibou." Yami said and Yugi dried his eyes.

When they got back to the room where everyone was waiting, they found Seto speaking to Jou's dad quietly informing him of what the doctor had said. Everyone else was sitting. Ryou's eyes were red where he had been crying and Bakura uncharacteristically had an arm round his shoulders. Marik and Malik were staring at nothing in particular and Yami turned his attention to Jou's dad and he could hear Seto telling him quietly that he would personally make sure that Jou received the best care that money could buy.

Quite suddenly Jou's dad broke down in tears and Seto helped him to a chair where he buried his head in his hands. Ryou started to cry again and Yugi fought back his own tears.

"It's all my own fault." He sobbed. "If I hadn't drunk so much so often Jounouchi wouldn't have needed an escape." Yugi's heart went out to him. "I'm not going to drink any more." His dad vowed and Yami hoped he meant it but he knew no amount of remorse or vows would stop him feeling guilty. That was something he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life.

The doctor returned and beckoned to Seto who followed him out along with Jou's father.

They returned to the small office room and the doctor gestured for them both to sit.

"I'm afraid it is not good news." The doctor began and Seto's heart sank like a stone and a painful lump rose in his throat. Jou's father just sat but all the colour drained from his face.

"It seems that Katsuya has suffered severe damage internally brought on by the repeated sexual abuse." The doctor continued gently. "We are still awaiting the blood test results but they will take a few weeks to come through. We need you to sign a consent form to operate and repair the damage internally." He handed a form to Seto who handed it to Jou's dad.

"You should sign it." He said still shocked at the doctor's words. "I want to see him before he goes to theatre." He said to the doctor who paused considering and then nodded.

"Yes that will be all right. Be warned he is hooked up to machines and drips so try and prepare yourselves. I will also warn you that he is in a bad way and there is a chance he may not survive the surgery."

"You mean he could die on the operating table?" Jou's dad said suddenly looking at the doctor fearfully.

"Yes there is a chance. Surgery is always risky but we will do our best to ensure it goes well."

"I want to see him too."

"I think that can be arranged." The doctor said. Jou's dad signed the form and handed it back to the doctor.

"Follow me I will take you to him but you can't stay for long we need to prepare him for surgery."

"Yes of course." Seto said and Jou's dad just nodded dumbly not quite sure he could trust himself to speak having just heard he might lose his son. His guilt grew worse as they walked down to the room Jou was now in.

He was in the intensive care section of the hospital and although the doctor had done his best to warn them both, nothing could really prepare them for the sight that met them when they saw Jou lying on the bed hooked up to two drips and countless machines that bleeped at them recording everything.

Seto walked to one side of the bed and his father to the other side. Both of them took a hand and gazed down at the bruised and battered face. Seto couldn't care less what he looked like, he just wanted him to get well so he could tell him properly how he felt.

"I love you Katsuya Jonouchi." He said. "Be strong and I'll be here when you wake up."

"You really love my son?" Jou's dad said not having realised that his son was even gay let alone the CEO of Kaiba Corps wanting to be his partner!

"Yes I do and I want to look after him always." Seto said thinking that Jou was the only person on this earth to ever bring out his softer side except maybe his little brother Mokuba but he was family.

"I hardly knew my own son." He said sadly and gently squeezed Jou's hand.

"Be strong son. I've given up the drink and from now on I'll always be here for you. You have a great future with someone who loves you. Don't give up son, get well for him even if you don't for me."

There was no response from Jou but both men hoped that somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind that he had heard them and that he would fight.

The doctor returned.

"I'm sorry but we need to prepare Katsuya for surgery now. I will come and find you when we are done."

"Thank you doctor. Take good care of him."

"We will Mr Kaiba."

Seto and Jou's father left the room, which was soon filled with other doctors and nurses and returned to the waiting room.

When they got back, Seto told the others about what had transpired. Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura left to go home and get some rest. Seto told them to, as there was nothing they could really do and he would let them know the outcome of the operation.

He told Yami and Yugi to go home too but Yugi had insisted that they stay and secretly Seto was glad thinking that it would be good to have some friends with him.

In another area of the hospital, Jou was prepared and was under anesthetic. The porters wheeled him down to theatre for the operation to save his life. The doctors knew that without it, he would eventually bleed to death.

TBC…

Oooh another chapter done! Evil I know sorry! See you next chappie!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nowt.

Yami: What are those out the window Yami Seirei?

Yami Seirei: Those? Oh incense sticks.

Yugi: What are they doing out there?

Yami Seirei: Oh me and a friend chucked them out the window for her ex to pick up.

Yami: Oh.

Yugi: …

Seto: well I'm glad I'm not her ex, I wouldn't want all my stuff chucked out of a window!

Chapter 5

"Mr Kaiba?" The doctor returned to the waiting room where Yami, Yugi, Seto and Jou's dad were anxiously waiting for his return.

"Yes?" Seto said his worry clear in his voice having stopped trying to cover it up with a front any more.

"I am pleased to inform you that Katsuya's operation was a complete success and he is presently recovering but he is still in intensive care and heavily sedated."

"Thank you doctor, could I have a word in private?" Seto said and the doctor nodded.

They returned to the small office and sat down.

"What can I do for you?" the doctor asked.

"Well if Jou is addicted to heroin, he needs to be placed on some sort of rehabilitation program to get him off it."

"Well we do prescribe the substitute drug Methodone but it is not ideal as patients can then become addicted to that. A quick way is cold turkey but it will have to be Katsuya's decision whether he wants to do through that."

"Well what will happen to him?"

"Patients going cold turkey will experience hallucinations and become violent sometimes. They will get shakes and sometimes extreme cold turkey can result in the death of the patient."

"Death?" Seto said suddenly scared of losing Jou altogether. "How does Methodone work?"

"Well we have been administering the drug to him while he's been sedated to prevent his body going into shock which could kill him." The doctor said gravely. "The Methodone program will wean him off his body's need for heroin but it can take a long time. It depends on how badly Katsuya wants to get better and how well his body will be able to cope."

"Well that sounds like a better option to me but as you say it will be up to Jou." Seto said wishing with all his soul that he had told Jou how he felt before all this started. But on the other hand he had no idea just how long Jou had been using drugs.

"Well we will continue to administer Methodone for now and allow him to come round. Then he will need to see a psychiatrist to talk about things."

"Okay. I will tell his father what is going on and see if he will allow me to take care of Jou at my home when he is discharged from hospital. I'll hire a team to help if necessary." Seto said with resolve.

"Very good Mr Kaiba." The doctor said wishing that all drug patients had someone like Seto Kaiba to help him or her kick the habit.

Seto returned to the waiting room and told the others what the doctor had said.

"Thank you." Jou's dad said. He had been crying again full of remorse for driving his own son to use drugs. He would never touch a drink again. He had determined to get a job and sort his own life out and he meant it.

"Please look after him." He said knowing that Jou would be well cared for now. He was happy with that knowledge.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Yugi asked nervously. He hated the thought of his best friend being a slave to something like that.

"I hope so Yugi. Listen do you three want to return home with me for something to eat? I think we should all eat and get some rest. I think Jou will be out of it for a while but I will check with the doctor before we go."

"Thanks Seto I think that's a good idea, we're all tired." Yami said feeling sleepy himself. It had been a long day for all of them. "We should let the others know what's going on." He said and Seto nodded.

"I'll take care of it."

He left to find the doctor who was still in the office.

"I think we are going to get some rest and something to eat. Do you think Jou will be asleep for a while longer?"

"I would say so yes. Come back tomorrow by which time Katsuya will be awake and able to talk to people."

"Okay no problem I will call before we come." Seto said. "Thank you, for everything." He added and the doctor smiled.

"It's a pleasure Mr Kaiba. Let's just hope we can get him on the road to recovery."

"I'm sure we will." Seto said and left the room to tell the others that they could leave and come back tomorrow.

"Will it be okay do you think if I come too?" Jou's dad said anxiously. He wasn't sure if Jou would even want to see him but he desperately wanted to say sorry for everything.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Seto said glad that Jou's father seemed to be on the right track. "What about you? Will you need someone to talk to about everything?"

"I don't know, probably but I want Jounouchi to get well, I'm not worried about me."

"You won't help Jou unless he knows you are getting help yourself." Yami pointed out.

"Yes that's true, okay I will talk to someone." He said and Seto nodded.

"I will arrange that. Don't worry about costs I will sort that out." He said thinking that he would make a poor partner for Jou if he couldn't help his family out too. He wondered if there was anything he could do for Jou's mother and little sister but he could ask Jou about that later on. Right now he would do what he could.

Later on that night Yugi curled up in Yami's arms so glad that they had each other and that neither of them had had to go through what Seto was going through with Jou.

"I love you Yami." Yugi said as he drifted off to sleep. Yami flooded their link with his own love giving Yugi a warm and reassuring feeling deep in his soul.

/I love you too Aibou./ He said through the link.

In his room Seto lay on his bed and tried to sleep. He wished that Jou was in his arms where he could hold and protect him always but he knew there was a long struggle ahead of them both but he was prepared for it.

He drifted off to sleep sometime around three am and dreamed of a time in the future when all this would be behind them and they would be happy. He saw Jou laughing playfully as they were on holiday together somewhere exotic and when he woke he felt reassured by it. He would hold on to the hope that the dream gave him. He was not one for believing in dreams and fate and things like that but any sort of hope was good to hold on to right now.

They arrived back at the hospital and waited to be told whether they could see Jou yet. Seto came back from having a word with the receptionist and told them that the doctor would be along soon and they could wait in the waiting room until he came.

Seto was beginning to hate that waiting room, as every time they were in it the doctor seemed to bring them bad news. The stark white walls seemed to be laughing at him as he took a seat and so he looked at the floor.

Jou's dad sat twiddling his thumbs and not sure what to say so he stayed silent. Yami and Yugi sat sending reassurance to each other through the link.

Eventually the doctor came to speak to them and they stood when he entered.

"Good morning everyone. Jou is awake and asking to see Mr Motou." He said and Yugi stepped forwards.

"That's me." He said. Seto looked disappointed but then he hadn't expected Jou to ask for him, as he didn't know yet how he felt.

"I'll take you to him." The doctor said and Yugi followed him out of the room.

They arrived on the intensive care ward where Jou was recovering and the doctor led him to the bed.

Jou was still hooked up to lots of machines and drips and Yugi was shocked by the way he looked but he tried not to show it, as Jou was awake and had seen him.

"Thanks doctor." Yugi said and walked up to Jou.

"Hey." Yugi said fighting tears over the state of his best friend.

"Hey man." Jou croaked his throat as dry as a bone.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked.

"Like crap but I guess I'll be okay. Listen man I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry Jou, just get well. For Seto too."

"Why for him? He's never liked me." Jou's voice was still croaky and he was having a job to talk. Yugi knew he couldn't stay long as Jou would tire easily after his ordeal.

"He does like you Jou, the last two days he has been out of his mind with worry. He is paying for your care. I think he really loves you."

"Really?" a sparkle came into Jou's eyes and he managed a small smile.

"Really really." Yugi said. "I know he really wants to see you. Maybe you should see him after me."

"Yeah." Jou said.

"I'll go now." Yugi said and gave Jou's hand a squeeze.

"See ya soon bud." Jou said

"Count on it." Yugi said forcing a smile to reassure Jou that it would be okay.

"Uh Yug, can you ask Seto to some?" Jou said as his friend walked away.

"Yeah of course." Yugi said and made his way back to the waiting room. He entered and the others looked at him.

"He wants to see you Seto."

"He does?" Seto said and his face brightened a bit.

"Yeah I kinda told him you like him and he asked to see you."

Seto was torn between being angry that Yugi had discussed his feelings with Jou and relieved that Jou wanted to see him. He decided to stick with the latter and left the room to find the ward where Jou was.

Jou lay on his bed thinking. The doctors and a psychiatrist had been to see him before Yugi and the others had arrived and explained his options. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted more than anything to be off the drugs and forget everything that had happened. When Yugi had told him that Seto liked him, his heart had taken a leap of happiness. He had been in love with Seto for a long time but he had thought the CEO hated him after all he was always teasing him and calling him a 'dog' had it all been a front? He wanted a drink now as his throat was so dry and he needed to be able to talk to Seto properly.

He pressed his call bell and a nurse appeared at the doorway to his private room.

"Yes Katsuya? What can I get for you?"

"Can I have a drink please?" Jou croaked and the nurse smiled at him before pouring him some water into a beaker that had a spout on it so that Jou could drink in a laying position and not spill it.

Jou took a small drink and allowed the liquid to moisten the inside of his mouth before swallowing and asking for more. He drank most of the beaker and feeling better he rested his head on the pillows.

"Thanks nurse." He said not sounding so croaky and she smiled before leaving him to it.

He heard footsteps coming towards his door and thought he recognized the paced stride. The footsteps came to his door and Jou felt his heart flutter when in walked Seto.

"Hello pup." He said and Jou managed an ironic grin.

"Well I guess that's better than 'dog'." He said and Seto had the good grace to look apologetic. He took a chair and sat on it.

"I'm glad you made it through your op Jou." He said not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah I'm a bit sore but the docs say I'm doing good."

"That's good."

There was an uncomfortably long silence as Seto searched for the right words to say. This was not something he was used to and didn't think he would be able to say all he wanted.

"Your father gave up drinking." He finally said and Jou looked shocked.

"He did? Why?"

"For you I think. He's been worried sick, we all were."

"I'm glad. I don't blame him for the fact I screwed up my life. He was just an excuse for doing it."

"You haven't ruined your life Jou." Seto said gently but Jou looked away.

"Yes I have, who would want me now? I feel dirty and used and ashamed of lying. I stole the takings from Yugi's shop to pay for the drugs you know."

"I know, and you're wrong Jou, we all want you…I want you." He finished having made the confession that he should have done a long time ago.

"You do?" Jou said. He hadn't doubted Yugi's word but now he was hearing it from the horses' mouth so to speak. A knot was forming in his stomach as he hardly dared to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes I do want you, want you to be with me always." Seto said and Jou knew this was hard for him to say. After all this was the man who never showed feelings apart from disdain or arrogance but here he was pouring is heart out so Jou stayed silent for a few moments to allow him to continue.

"I have liked you for a long time Jou but I didn't want to let anybody know about it so I teased and called you names to hide it. Fortunately I am really good at hiding feelings because of my life but I don't really have an excuse. I keep thinking that if I had told you sooner then maybe you would not be lying on a hospital bed right now but would be where you belong, at home with me. These last few days have made me realize that I…I love you." He finished.

Jou lay for a few moments absorbing the information. Even though his body was still, his stomach was doing cartwheels and he couldn't prevent the sudden happy grin that appeared.

"Really? Well you know I feel the same way. I have loved you for a long time Seto and wanted to tell you so badly but I couldn't."

"It's okay. Will you come and live with me when you are discharged from here?"

"Yes." Jou said and without warning Seto suddenly leaned over and gave Jou a long lingering kiss on his lips.

Jou closed his eyes enjoying Seto's taste on his lips. They broke apart eventually and Jou smiled.

"I have wanted that for so long." He whispered and Seto nodded.

"Me too. Look I better get back to the others and I think your dad is desperate to see you. I have had a good few talks with him."

"Does he know? I mean about you and me."

"He knows, I told him how I felt and that I would look after you and he seemed pleased."

"Cool, yeah I would like to see him soon but not now okay? I feel really tired and want to sleep." Jou said his eyes suddenly feeling heavy as lead.

"Okay pup he will come and see you later okay?"

"Mmm okay." Murmured Jou who was almost asleep. Seto brushed a few stray strands of hair off his puppy's face and watched him for a few moments before giving him a peck on the cheek and leaving him to sleep.

TBC.

There ya go! Awww Jou and Seto make such a cute couple don't they? Hehe Jou is on the road to recovery yay and Ushio will get his just deserts soon I promise as he had quite a list of offences against him doesn't he?

By the way if the convo at the beginning makes no sense it's aimed purely at one of my best friends and I know it'll make her laugh!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO which I don't there would be yaoi in every episode would definitely be one for the adult channel!

Seto: (dancing) I'm in love I'm in love with a wonderful guy!

Malik: Oh please…

Bakura: Ra spare me from this nightmare!

Yugi: Aww but he's in lurrrve!

Ryou: Aww it's so cute.

Seto: (spots everyone watching and clears throat) Ahem! Well um…er…(looks embarrassed) what are you looking at?

Bakura: (sniggering) well it makes a change from the baka pharaoh and the midget giving each other googly eyes!

Yami: (indignantly) I do NOT do 'googly' eyes!

Marik: yeah you do I saw you before you went to bed last night.

Yami: (looking daggers at the others)

Ryou: perhaps you should do the next chapter Yami Seirei before my boyfriend gets sent to the Shadow Realm!

Yami Seirei: I'm on it! Have to keep my new loyal reviewer happy don't I as she is currently sitting in front of her computer begging for more chapters! What can I do? ;)

Chapter 6

Three weeks had passed since Jou woke up from his operation and he was doing well. Seto spent as much time as he could by his side though he did have a company to run. For the first time since he had taken over Kaiba Corps from his father, he wished he didn't have to run it. He wanted to be by Jou's side all the time encouraging him but it just wasn't possible. His staff was good but he really didn't trust them to run everything smoothly for more than a day or so.

He had spent a lot of time talking things over with Jou. At first the blonde had said he wanted to go cold turkey and get 'that crap' as he put it, out of his system as quickly as possible, but Seto had said that he could die as a result and had explained what it would probably be like. He had said that the Methodone would be a much better option as it was a gradual let down for the body and as long as he was determined then he could perhaps be free of it sooner rather than later.

Seto had been researching Methodone on the Internet and had discovered that in the long term there were some nasty side effects but he decided not to worry Jou with them. All he could do for now was to give him as much encouragement as possible and hope he came off it before any of the side effects kicked in.

Yami, Yugi and the others had been regularly to the hospital to visit and gradually Jou improved. Yami and Yugi were sure a lot of that was down to his newfound relationship with Seto and also his patched relationship with his father who had been every day to visit. True to his word, Jou's dad had not touched a drop since. He had cleaned himself up and even got a job and was much the better for it. Gradually over the last three weeks, Jou had been taken off machines and the drips and was now in a room on a normal ward. The doctors had said he could come home soon as soon as the doctors were confident he could get around well. Due to the fact Jou had both legs broken, he had to use a wheelchair to get about. He didn't mind making Seto and the others race him down the corridors. The staff didn't seem to mind, they had all taken a shine to the blonde haired teen.

Some of Jou's blood test results had come back the previous week and he had been given the all clear much to everyone's relief. Jou had become considerably more cheerful after that news and Seto had breathed a sigh of relief along with everyone else. There were just the HIV test results to come back but if Jou was worried about it, he didn't show it. The doctors and nurses had been instructed to wear gloves at all times when round him and sorting out the various lines he had had in his body just in case. Jou knew why but he chose not to let it bother him.

Jou had also healed well from his operation however he was warned that he wouldn't be allowed any sexual activity in that area for about three months to allow him to heal properly. Jou didn't mind, he knew Seto would wait and it would make it all the more special when it finally did happen.

Seto was currently sitting with Jou holding his hand when the doctor arrived. He was smiling as he came through the door.

"Well Katsuya how are you feeling today?" He said.

"I feel great." Jou said smiling back. He wondered if today would be the day when he would be finally allowed home.

"Well I have great news, I think we can let you go home."

"That's excellent news doctor thank you so much for everything." Seto said giving one of his rare smiles. Though they did make appearances more often since he admitted his feelings for Jou.

"I can really go home?" Jou said overjoyed that he would be finally able to leave and spend time with Seto properly.

"Yes you really can." The doctor said and he chuckled as Jou threw his arms round Seto's neck and hugged him tight.

"I'm coming home Seto." He gushed and even Seto had to laugh at his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"Well this calls for a celebration." He said. "We should have a party and invite everyone to celebrate."

"Sounds good to me." Jou said happily.

"You will be alright administering the Methodone?" the doctor asked Jou who grimaced slightly.

"Yeah I had plenty of practice with heroin didn't I?" he said and the doctor nodded.

"We will asses the dosage every month and decide whether to reduce it or not. You will also need to continue your counseling sessions until you are fully off the drug and back on the right path."

"Yes I really went down the wrong one didn't I?" Jou said suddenly serious. "I could have ended up killing myself and never known how you felt about me." He said looking at Seto who ruffled his hair.

"Well the good thing is you're okay now." Seto said wanting to cheer Jou back up. He didn't like to see him unhappy and he knew he still harbored guilt over taking drugs and getting into a bad crowd. He was just glad they had got to Jou in time.

Later on that day Jou was sitting with Seto in the back of his limousine being driven to Seto's huge mansion.

Jou still couldn't believe his luck, his upbringing had been hard to say the least with his mother leaving when he was young and taking his little sister with her whom he adored and his father's drinking. Now he was the partner of the richest man in Japan and he couldn't be happier. He leaned his head on Seto's shoulder as they traveled and wished he could stay like that for always.

All too soon they were pulling into the long sweeping driveway that lead to the house and as they approached Jou gasped. He had known Seto's house was big but he had no idea just how big.

It was white and seemed to go on forever with many windows and as Jou looked off to the side there were garages and what looked like stables.

"Wow Seto." Was all he could say and Seto grinned.

"Like it puppy?" He asked amused at Jou's stunned face.

"Seto, it's…it's amazing." Was all he could say.

"Well it's all ours to share." Seto said giving Jou's hand a squeeze. He was planning to ask his pup something special later on that evening when they had a romantic dinner that he had planned for the two of them.

The car pulled up outside the front door and they were met with the house staff who stood in a line to welcome them so Seto could introduce Jou to them properly.

All introductions done, Seto wheeled Jou into the living room and made him comfortable before sending for something for them to eat.

They sat and just enjoyed each other's company for a while before one of the staff came in to inform them that dinner was ready.

All the staff were pleased that their boss had found a partner. Some of them had been a little shocked to discover that the new partner was male but they got over their surprise quickly and were genuinely pleased for him.

Seto wheeled Jou through to the dining room that was lit by many candles to make it romantic. Seto had given the staff the evening off as soon as dinner had been served and so they left when the meal was on the table.

"Seto this is fantastic." Jou said as he tucked into the specially prepared selection of traditional Japanese dishes.

"I'm glad you approve pup." He said and felt the box in his pocket. He would ask Jou as soon as dinner was over.

They ate and talked until they could eat no more then Seto stood and walked over to where Jou was. He sank to one knee and pulled out the box. Jou took it and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a single diamond sunk into the gold. It was a beautiful ring.

"Katsuya Jonouchi will you marry me?" Seto asked and Jou looked from the ring to Seto with pure love shining in his eyes.

"Yes." He whispered and slipped the ring onto his finger before putting his arms round Seto and pulling him towards him kissing him passionately.

"Due to the laws we can't be legally recognized as a married couple." Seto said a note of sadness in his voice. "But we can have a blessing ceremony and that's good enough for me."

"Me too." Jou said tears in his eyes from sheer happiness. "I want to be with you forever."

"Same here pup." Seto said glad that Jou had said yes to him.

"Everyone will be pleased I think." Jou said. "Can I tell them?"

"Yes of course." Seto said smiling at his puppy's happiness.

The following morning, Jou set about calling everyone he and Seto knew to tell them the good news.

Yugi nearly dropped the phone when Jou told him. He was happy for both of them and glad that he had Yami as well though he had secretly wished that his boyfriend would ask him to marry him. Never mind he was happy with things the way they were.

"Yami, you'll never guess what." Yugi said when he had finished on the phone.

"What?" Yami asked intrigued.

"Seto asked Jou to marry him and he said yes." Yugi said and grinned.

"You're kidding?" Yami said surprised and then a thought occurred to him.

"Aibou do you think they would make it a double wedding?"

"Why who else to we know whose getting married?" Yugi asked not understanding the meaning behind the question.

"How about you and me?" Yami said and took hold of Yugi's hand. "I'm saying will you marry me?"

"Yes! Oh yes!" Yugi almost squealed and threw his arms round Yami's neck hugging him tight. "I will marry you, you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear that Yami."

"Well there won't be a wedding if you squash me to death!" Yami said trying to breathe. Yugi giggled and let go.

"Sorry Yami." He said.

"Hmm how about we consummate the marriage early?" Yami said his eyes taking on that look that Yugi knew all too well.

"Sounds good to me Yami." Yugi said and giggling he ran off up the stairs. "First one up goes on top!" he yelled back and with a cry Yami darted after him.

Three weeks later Jou and Seto sat in the doctor's office back at the hospital to receive the results of Jou's HIV blood test. The doctor smiled.

"It's good news, The tests came back clear and so did the ex-rays of your legs and wrist Katsuya. The casts can be removed and you can concentrate on walking again." He said.

"That's wonderful." Seto said smiling in relief more than anything. He wanted to be able to share all of himself with Jou and if the HIV test had proved positive he didn't know what he would have done. He knew he would not have split up with Jou he loved him too much but it wouldn't have been perfect and he wanted it to be perfect for his pup.

"The casts can be removed today if you like." The doctor said and Jou nodded eager to have them taken off him so he could walk again. He was sick of Seto having to do everything for him even wash him as his wrist was in a cast too. Seto hadn't liked the way the team he had hired to take care of Jou were doing things and so he had fired them and taken on Jou's care himself. Jou was grateful but at the same time he wanted Seto as a boyfriend not a nurse!

They would still have to wait another six weeks for Jou's operation wound to be healed fully enough to consummate their love but that hadn't meant they couldn't pleasure each other in other ways which they had done frequently over the three weeks since Jou had gone home.

An hour later Jou was plaster cast free but when he tried to stand his legs buckled from lack of use and he crumpled to the floor. Seto was there to catch him though and sat him back down. The doctor told them both that Jou would need physiotherapy to gain the use of his legs back and Seto said that he would hire one to come to the house.

Later on that day when they were both home, Jou sat and stared moodily into the fire.

"Something wrong pup?" Seto asked concerned, as Jou was never really moody.

"Well I'm a bit annoyed over my legs not working properly earlier."

"Yes I did wonder but you can't expect miracles pup, give it time. I have hired the best physiotherapist in Domino City to help you to walk again and I'm sure you will be back on your feet in no time."

"Yeah I know thanks Seto." Jou said cheering up a bit.

"Jou, did you know Ushio's trial is coming up soon. He should get a long time in prison."

"It is? I didn't know." Jou said. He was surprised that the police hadn't asked him to be a witness but maybe they had enough people and if he was honest with himself, he couldn't remember an awful lot about what had happened during his imprisonment at the hands of Ushio.

"I want to go." He said suddenly.

"What to the trial?"

"Yes, I want to see him go down for what he did."

"Well if you're sure pup I am sure we can." Seto said not really happy about the prospect but thinking that it may help Jou to be there.

The court date was set in three months time and Seto hoped that Ushio would go down for a very long time.

TBC…

Aww they're all getting married! Ain't it cute? (listens to Bakura and Malik throwing up in the background.) Hey you two! Oh well next chapter we will see what happens to Ushio will he go down? Or will he get off scott-free? Heh you'll have to wait and see!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: (sigh) wish I did own it, maybe I can marry Kazuki Takahashi hehe yeah and maybe pigs fly…

Chapter 7

Jou was filled with anticipation as the date for the wedding drew closer. Seto had decided that they should marry before the court case and so now it was just a few days away. Yami and Yugi were going to share their special day and although Seto had suggested to Malik, Marik and the others that perhaps they should do the same, they said they were happy as they were.

Preparations were in full swing; they would have their blessing ceremony at the register office and the reception back at Seto's mansion.

"Katsuya Jounouchi Kaiba." Jou said to himself as he sorted through the wedding invitations that had been returned. Everyone said they would come.

"What was that pup?" Seto asked as he sorted through his own pile.

"Nothing, I was just practicing my new name." Jou said grinning. Seto chuckled and ruffled Jou's hair affectionately.

"I'm looking forwards to it." He said. "Have you decided what you're going to wear yet?"

"Yes I have but you're not going to get to see it until the day." Jou said looking secretive.

He had been shopping with Yugi for their outfits a few days ago and it was currently stored at Yugi and Yami's house. Jou had agreed to stash Yugi's outfit at the mansion so Yami wouldn't see it either and Jou had asked one of the chauffeurs if he would swap the two outfits over on the morning of their big day.

The day couldn't come quickly enough for Jou but finally it did and at eleven o'clock in the morning, Jou and Yugi stood facing their respective partners and promised to share their lives forever.

The reception was fantastic with two wedding cakes and the best food that money could buy. There was entertainment planned throughout the evening culminating in a huge fireworks display.

Jou lay in Seto's arms later on that night after consummating their partnership and whispered.

"I love you Seto."

"I love you too puppy." Came the reply.

One month later the court date was set to go ahead. Seto wanted the scum put away for a long time and hoped that there was enough evidence to do it. He thought that he would be after all the evidence was overwhelming.

On the morning of the trial date, Seto and Jou were both dressed in identical suits. Jou didn't like wearing suits but did it because he knew Seto liked him to look nice.

They arrived at the courthouse and joined the crowd of people waiting to be let in.

"I'm scared." Jou admitted quietly to Seto as they waited.

"Don't worry pup, he's going down for a long time."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he gets let off?"

"He won't, there is too much against him."

"Well okay if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Seto said smiling down at his pup.

Jou nodded but he was still nervous after all the last time he remembered seeing Ushio was when he was looming over him taking his pleasures from him. The memory made him shudder and still gave him nightmares though every time he had one Seto was always there to hold him close, stroke his hair and tell him it was okay.

There seemed to be a commotion going on outside the courthouse. Jou and Seto watched as people began running towards the exit.

"Wait here pup, I'll go see what's going on." Seto said before striding off.

He got to the exit doors and heard gunfire. Puzzled, he went outside to see several police officers on the ground bleeding from stab wounds and others running and firing guns. He looked to where they were shooting to see a figure running away and instantly he knew who it was.

"Crap." He muttered and went back inside the building where Jou was sitting white faced and looking scared out of his wits.

"S…Someone said that a prisoner has escaped a police van after it pulled up." Jou said.

"Yes I know I just saw him run off." Seto said.

"Did you see who it was?"

Seto faltered, should he tell Jou the truth and have him turn into a nervous wreck? Or should he lie? He decided to lie.

"No I didn't see who it was he was too far away."

"It's him I know it is. What if he comes for me? Or for you?"

"Calm down pup I won't let anything happen to you. Come on let's go home I hardly think any proceedings will happen today now."

"Okay."

Clinging onto Seto for dear life, Jou allowed himself to be taken out to their waiting limousine.

"Home." Seto ordered when they got in and they sped away from the carnage that Ushio had left when he escaped.

Unbeknown to Jou when they got back home, Seto made a few rapid phone calls and stepped up security round his mansion. There was no way he was going to let anyone get in and hurt him or his puppy.

He finished his calls and returned to Jou who he had left in the care of his staff. He dismissed them to carry on with their duties and he took Jou into his arms.

Jou was shaking as he took sips from the hot drink one of the staff had brought him.

"He's going to come for me isn't he?" He fretted but Seto shook his head.

"You don't know that pup, please try and calm down."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so scared."

"Don't be, no one will hurt you while you're with me." Seto vowed and he meant it. No matter what it took, he would not allow any harm to come to Jou.

Ushio had managed to throw off the police and was currently at one of his friend's apartments hacking off his handcuffs.

"I'm going to get that little son of a bitch." He raged. "Five months I was stuck inside because of him and his rich bastard of a boyfriend. I'm going to kill them both."

"Be careful Ushio." His friend warned. "The cops will know you might try something and will have them under protection."

"Don't worry I don't intend to be caught." Ushio said his face a mask of hate and fury. "If I can get away from those pathetic cops, I can get at them."

His friend disappeared into another room and returned with a katana.

"Here use this, do the job properly and then I'll help you get out of the country."

"Thanks Keith." Ushio said putting on the black clothes he had been given. He didn't want to be seen tonight as he carried out his revenge.

That night a figure was sneaking round the perimeter of the Kaiba mansion looking for a way in. He found a small unguarded side gate and let himself in. there had been a guard there but he had gone off for ten minutes to have a sneaky smoke and didn't thing it would matter if he left his post for a few minutes.

Ushio crept towards the house noting the amount of security guards patrolling. Cursing Kaiba under his breath he began to search for a way in.

Jou lay in Seto's arms still fretting about the escapee. What if it had been Ushio? He had insisted on watching the news earlier but all the reports had said was that someone had escaped and the name could not be released for 'legal reasons' There was no footage of the actual prisoner, just of his victims. He had killed two police officers and four more were in a serious condition in hospital. Seto had spent the remainder of the day trying to reassure Jou that it was okay and that he wouldn't get anywhere near them but Jou wasn't so sure.

Now he lay listening to every small sound. He could hear people walking round outside and he could just see the shadow of the feet of the guard that Seto had ordered placed outside their door to reassure Jou more than anything.

Voices came to him through the door, angry voices and he lifted his head up to listen.

"Stop right there." Came the muffled voice of the guard outside the door but he said no more as the noise of metal hitting wood reached Jou's ears. He sat up in bed and screamed waking Seto up in the process as their bedroom door opened to reveal the guard pinned to the door with a bloodied katana through his chest and Ushio standing there shadowed by the light from behind him.

"I have you now little junkie." He sneered…

TBC…

Oooh major cliffy there! Well see you next chapter folks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: not owned by me!

Chapter 8

Seto looked on in horror as Jou continued to scream in terror at the sight of Ushio in the doorway. He grinned at the two on the bed and yanked the katana out of the door. The body of the guard fell to the floor blood pooling and staining the cream carpet.

Jou stopped screaming and began to shake and whimper in fear. Thoroughly enjoying his revenge, Ushio walked slowly towards them and when he reached the bed he yanked the covers off leaving them both naked and totally vulnerable. He looked them both over greedily. While he was doing this, he did not notice Seto slide his hand over and press a small button concealed in the nightstand by the bed. It was a button to summon security. He knew some of them were probably dead but not all of them.

"I am going to enjoy making you two suffer. I don't think I will kill you off yet, I think I will make you scream and writhe in agony first. Now lie still or you will die now."

Jou's eyes were full of fear and Seto gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before they were yanked above his head and tied with rough rope to the bead head.

Jou seeing that Ushio was slightly distracted and in his panicked mind he saw it as his chance.

He scrambled off the bed and tried to run for the door.

"Jou no!" Seto yelled as Ushio saw him and left his task to pursue Jou. He had almost reached the door when pain shot through his side. He heard Seto scream his name as his legs gave way and he crumpled to his knees. He put his hand to his side and when he looked at it, it was covered in blood, his own blood.

With a strangled cry he fell all the way to the floor and lay in a pool of his own blood.

Tears flowed down Seto's cheeks as he wept for Jou.

"You bastard." He said as he gritted his teeth to prepare for his own death at the hands of this monster.

Ushio still had the katana and now he was coming towards Seto again. Oh well the little junkie was dead but he could have fun with this one.

He secured Seto's ankles to the bed and traced a pattern over his stomach with the blunt edge of the blade. Then he turned it over and began to slice into his skin causing blood to begin to pour from the wounds.

Seto squirmed in agony trying to get away from the object causing him pain and wished that those damned security guards would hurry up.

Ushio looked at the mess he had made of Seto's stomach.

Why wasn't he screaming and crying? But since he had cursed Ushio, he had not made a sound merely moved his body.

"I'll make you scream." He snarled and stabbed the blade deep into Seto's right leg.

He screamed then as fresh blood poured from it flowing down and soaking the bed that now looked more like a blood bath than a bed. Withdrawing the katana, Ushio plunged it down again, this time into his left leg.

The pain was unbearable as Seto screamed in agony. Then he heard the blessed running footsteps coming towards his room and he knew help had come. But he also knew it would be too late for Jou. He knew he was dead and his soul felt as though it had shattered into a million fragments never to be repaired.

The pain grew too much and that along with the loss of blood caused him to pass out.

He did not know that the guards had come upon Ushio about to stab his arm and had shot him dead there and then. Did not know that one of them covered him up and called an ambulance. Did not know that when they tended to Jou that they found a faint pulse…

Seto woke to stark white walls and an overhead lamp. His eyes took him his surroundings and saw a drip above him and to the left. With growing realisation he knew he was in a hospital and not in his bedroom anymore. Then he remembered what had happened in there and it struck him like a punch in the face. Jou was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Turning his face to the side, the tears fell as he cried for his lost love. The only one, whom he had ever loved, was gone forever.

Footsteps approached his bed and he looked to see a doctor approaching.

"Ah you are awake." He smiled but Seto turned his face away from the smiles. Didn't the doctor realise that he was dying inside? His company, his money and everything else, meant nothing to him now he just wanted to die so he could be with Jou again wherever that was.

"Mr Kaiba?" The doctor said concerned.

"Leave me alone." Seto said not wanting to talk to anyone.

"You have visitors Mr Kaiba a Mr Motou is here and wants to see you."

"I said leave me alone." Seto said anger in his voice.

"Very well Mr Kaiba." The doctor said and left the room to tell Mr Motou to return another day. The experience must have been too traumatic for him he thought. Still maybe when his partner was healed from his stab wound and could get out of bed, then maybe he would see him. The doctor recalled the struggle to save Jou's life. It had been touch and go whether he would make it but his will had been strong and he had survived. Seto's wounds had been severe but they had managed to repair the damage to his legs and he would make a full recovery.

Seto stared at the wall wishing he were dead. He didn't want to go on without Jou. He knew he could end his life easily and when he could move about more he knew he would do it.

Jou was sitting up in bed and asking to see Seto. The doctors told him, he would have to wait a little longer as Mr Kaiba wanted to be left alone.

_Does he blame me for all this?_ Jou thought. Did Seto not want to see him? It never occurred to him that Seto thought he was dead, he just thought that he hated him now. He lay down in his bed the pain of rejection hitting him like a ton of bricks. He cried softly eventually falling asleep from exhaustion more than anything.

Seto didn't sleep, he couldn't. Visions of Jou lying on the floor blood flowing from the stab wound in his side and Ushio standing over him grinning plagued his thoughts. When he closed his eyes he could see it more clearly so he didn't close his eyes.

He cried until he had no tears left and lay staring at the wall blankly. He felt nothing but a hollow emptiness inside of him. He was nothing now, just an empty shell, a shadow of his former self.

The same doctor who had come the previous day came to see him again.

"Mr Kaiba, You have a visitor again."

"Send them away." Seto said his voice dull, lifeless and devoid of any emotion.

The doctor frowned wondering why he was acting this way. He decided to send the young man in anyway, maybe he could find out the problem.

He walked back to the reception and beckoned for Yugi to follow him.

"I am not sure what is wrong with Mr Kaiba. His body is healing well but he appears very depressed about something. I thought perhaps the experience had been too traumatic for him but he won't talk to anyone. Maybe you can help."

"I'll try doctor." Yugi said thinking that this wasn't like Seto at all, he was not the type to get depressed about anything.

"I'll leave you to it." The doctor said when they got to Seto's room.

"Thanks." Yugi said and pushed open the door.

Seto was lying on his hospital bed still staring at the wall.

"Seto?" Yugi asked tentatively.

"Go away I don't want to see anyone." Seto said. Yugi was shocked at how hollow he sounded.

"But why?" He persisted wanting to help him.

"He's gone Yugi and he's not coming back." Seto said his voice still hollow and monotonous.

"Jou? Didn't they tell you?" Yugi asked in surprise. For the first time Seto turned his head and looked at Yugi directly. Yugi almost took a step back at the dead look in Seto's eyes. The once bright blue was now a dull grey colour reflecting the feeling coming from his voice.

"Tell me what?"

"Jou didn't die Seto he's alive."

TBC

Yay more done! poor Seto but he'll be okay now and I think next chapter will be the last.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am sick of writing these hehe much as I wish it were it is not now, never has been and never will be owned by me!

Chapter 9

Seto blinked blankly for a moment or two as Yugi stood smiling at him. He blinked again wondering if he heard correctly.

"Alive?"

"Yes Seto, he's been asking to see you too."

"Why didn't they tell me? I thought he was dead!" Seto said and his whole face changed from one of despair to one of relief and happiness.

"I guess they thought you must know." Yugi said and shrugged.

"Where is he? I want to see him." Seto said not wanting to be away from his love for a moment longer.

"Well I can go ask someone for you if you like." Yugi said grinning at his friend's urgent tone. Seto had changed so much because of Jou. He used to be selfish and arrogant but not he was completely different. He was still a ruthless businessman but now he allowed himself to have friends to share things with.

Yugi disappeared leaving Seto along again with his thoughts.

He could hardly believe that Jou had survived and they would be together again soon. He found he was smiling and reflected on the change that had happened to him during the last few months. They had been through so much together but now they could concentrate on enjoying each other. He wondered if they could perhaps extend the family a bit via adoption and decided to put the idea to Jou when they were out of hospital.

Yugi returned a few minutes later smiling.

"The doctor says that Jou is well enough for you to see him and to be honest I think he would have crawled to you. He's been tearing his hair out wanting to see you.2 he grinned and Seto chuckled.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he said.

They sat chatting for a while until a voice drifted to them from somewhere down the corridor.

"Come on hurry up I want to see him."

The door opened and Jou was pushed through in a wheelchair. He looked as if he was about to leap from it into Seto's arms but a hand on his shoulder from the nurse pushing him stopped him.

"Don't strain too much Katsuya, you don't want to burst your stitches." She said and pushed him over to the bed.

Seto reached over and gently pulled his pup close to him.

Yugi and the nurse left them to their reunion and Yugi decided to go home and fill Yami in on the events that had happened. He hadn't come to the hospital as he had had to work that day but Yugi had a day off from his job.

For long moments Seto and Jou held each other. Seto had thought he would never again do this and a tear or sheer relief and happiness rolled down his face. They finally pulled apart and Jou saw the tear.

"Don't cry." He said.

"I'm not I'm just so happy that you're safe. I thought you were dead."

"So did I." The blonde said soberly thinking just how lucky he was to have come through everything with nothing but a scar in his side.

Seto and Jou were discharged from hospital a few days later. Seto's legs were weak and he couldn't walk properly yet but the doctors told him that he would be up and about properly when he was healed.

Jou had fun pushing Seto out of the hospital. He kept almost running into the walls making Seto cry out for him to stop! His stomach was still sore from the cuts that Ushio had given him and the laughing wasn't helping but he didn't care he was just happy.

Over the following weeks, they both healed and Seto started walking properly again with the help of his personal physiotherapist. Seto thought that nothing could come close to the happiness he was feeling.

Jou was finally slowly coming off the Methodone and was down to a very minor dosage now much to his relief. He knew it was Seto's constant encouragement that allowed him to do it. He looked forwards to the day when he would be off it completely.

Seto had found Jou's father a job in his company and had arranged for him to have a better apartment in the city close to where he worked.

Much to Jou's delight his mother had allowed his sister to come and live with him and Seto in the mansion and recently it seemed that his mum and dad were patching things up and seeing each other again. He couldn't be happier.

Seto had talked about adoption with Jou and he had been all for the idea and in spite of his past drugs use, it seemed that they would be successful though it was a very long process they were confident that one day they would have a child to bring up as their own.

Having once been on the wrong path in his life, Jou knew he was now well and truly on the right path and as he lay in Seto's arms each night he knew his life was complete.

Owari (the end)

There you go all done! I know this was a short chapter but hey it really is the end of the story and I am being badgered to update Soul Mate hehe


End file.
